Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20130426183946/@comment-5322296-20130616174434
http://www.zerochan.net/1189951 znajomy mi to podlinkował "pacz jakiś yaoistyczny gniot z tej twojej KuryBasi" jak to ładnie określił -.- Weźcie ja tak bardzo z tego śmiecham xD ta historyjka nje ma za cholerę sensu i łamie wszelkie prawa życia, fizyki i ewolucji ale to jest za-je-biste ~~ xDDDD dawno się tak nje uśmiałam...serio, rzadko kiedy się śmieję bo mam wtedy minę zburaczonego Kagamiego a mój śmiech przypomina zew godowy jakiegoś morsa xD czasami zdarza mi sie na skejpie wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym śmiechem i wtedy moi znajomi "o_o lol wtf ona się śmieje sama z siebie" ja sie nje śmieję z siebie tylko z ich głupawych min jakie robią gdy mi skejp zlaguje przez mój święty net ^-^ WEEEŹ MADUŚ WGL TO MOJA KLASA JEDZIE NA WYCIECZKE SZKOLNĄ! pierwszy raz w gimbazie xD czytaj: Wychowawczyni chce nas wywieźć w las "na ognicho" i nas tam zostawi i co silniejszy przetrwają z buta do domu a reszta zostanie zjedzona przez wilki komary...Oczywiście ja mimo iż jestem prawdopobonie dwa razy od niego cięższa i o głowę wyższa wproszę się na jego plery by mnie niósł xd +dolicz ciężar ekwipunku z zapasami słodyczy i glany...oh God <333 dobra sie rozpisałam xD *randomowe gwałcenie Mura-china Entera* Maduś moje wypowiedzi raczej zawsze są niespójne jak tort w wykonaniu mojego znajomego x_x ja ostatnio usnęłam na boisku na kolanach Bastiana, po jakiś 30-minutach "shin możesz w końcu zleźć ze mnie bo mi nogi drętwieją?" no to ja z wielkim fochem się podnoszę przy okazji wbijając mu łokieć...wiadomo gdzie xD Oh jak miło Maduś *^* łap nożyczki niech Aka-chin zna łaskę pana i zaciesza *rzuca* Jakbym była postacią z anime to byłabym yanderowatym nerdem zapomnianym przez świat a w momentach w których jednak ktoś zgodził się na moją dwuzdaniową kwestię powiedziałabym jak bardzo nienawidzę świata i zaczęłabym się śmiać swym zrytym śmiechem xD Mnie lubią tylko psy....serio, pierwsze co zawsze podchodzą do mnie i zacieszają jak opętane XD uwielbiam psy *-* i króliki i pająki *by straszyć Bastiana* i lubię krowy i łączy mnie z nimi jakaś tam więź bo jak mieszkałam na wsi to dam doiłam jedną XDDD *mleko prosto od krowy- CUD, a kakao z takim jeszcze lepsze...albo lody *-* * Ja prawie nigdy nie pamietam co mi się śni a jak pamiętam to w najpiękniejszym momencie *if ya know what I mean* płyta mi się urywa i się budzę na podłodze wtulona w dakimakurę...życie jest zue ;< *odstęp* a potem chodzę jak trup przez resztę dnia bo jestem wtenczan niewyspana x_x Mad, przeraziło mnie to....aż tak dobrze dżapanisza ogarniasz? o_o btw. gdzieś czytałam że ktoś tam chce zrobić english dub KNB i puścić to w tv..oby to była plota tak samo jak live action Boku no Pico x_x ODSTĘĘĘĘĘĘP >W< pierdzielę nic nje poprawiam i tak po drodze zgubiłam anatomię i wszelkie proporcje xD i tak jak skończę to po godzinie już ta praca mi się nje będzie podobać, będę miała ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy i wgl xD odstęp ...to Shintarou zostało użyte by przykuć moją uwagę prawda? -_o Weeeeź, mam 5 stron szkiców ale to takie gryzmoły że muszę to albo okonturować jakimś długopisem lub czymś albo wbijać do digitala *tak bardzo jej się nje chce XD* obiecałam walnąć doujina z tobą też Maduś -.-'' nje kłamiaj mnie bo jakby miał być doujin tylko ze mną i Murasakim to.... Nevermind....nic nje mówiłam... >.> <,< coś chciałam rzec i zapomniałam xD no matko kawa działa, zamiast pobudzać usypia i się czuje jak gimbazjalista po 3 paczkach akodinu XD ide spać w swojej krowiastej piżamie XD *serio, mam taką fajną z boxerkami w łaty* nożyk i katana? V_V MAD. WEŹ. TEN. STÓŁ. Akashi to Lord Wiader całego uniwersum KNB ~~ a Kuro-chin to Luke Skywalker więc już wiece co się bedzię działo xD Poza tym...Władca ciemności, Władczyni ciemności...Maduś mogę być ciocią? Albo matką chrzestną? *u* Imoł to Himuro, bo grzywka ~(*-*~) czekaj- Mister popular to Kise ne? okularnik wiadomo przygłup...Mine? i Kagami? ah, Kagami to nje KnS sorry xD maniak żarcia....ekhem xD Kuroko jest nieco imołsowaty, ale bardziej określiłabym go mianem zapomnianego przez świat 4ever alone c: więc Akashi to bynajmniej ten mhroczny Maduś, szukam materiału w krowie łaty, uszyję sobie kigurumi *-* i pójdę tak na zakończenie roku bo Marticchi powiedziała że różowy kondom to zuy pomysł xD Podróba? że ta stronica? Nje wiem mnie to się wydaje że jakby Akashi usłyszał plotę o swojej orientacji to by tak o sobie tego nje zignorował..ale to mój krzywy tok myślenia